Bal et Déboires
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: OS - Elle a l'air ridicule dans cette robe noire. Et puis elle étouffe dans ce corset trop serré. A quelle époque vit-on, nom d'un Scroutt ?


Les personnages appartiennent à **J.K Rowling**.

_Un OS tout en douceur et aux antipodes de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire._

_Disons que c'est _**mlle Lucifer**_ qui m'a donné envie de me lancer dans un autre registre._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais ne me frappez pas, ce n'est qu'un essai. x)_

_Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

.

.

.

Bal et Déboires

.

.

.

La soirée est un véritable désastre. Elle avait essayé de faire des efforts et de passer outre le fait que Ron l'avait profondément déçue. Elle avait essayé pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. Mais tout est foutu. Il a encore agit comme le dernier des idiots. Pourtant, il ne l'était pas, elle le savait. Au fond de lui, il était intelligent. Mais il ne lui avait pas montré ce soir.

Ils étaient censés passer une bonne soirée. Bal de Noël oblige, Poudlard s'était plongé dans cette sorte d'euphorie oppressante. Dans les couloirs, la salle commune, les dortoirs. Pendant deux semaines elle n'avait entendu parlé que du _Bal de Noël_. Et c'est naturellement que Ginny l'avait traînée de force à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle détestait ce genre de mondanités. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais elle avait cédé.

Elles avaient écumé la moitié des boutiques de vêtements de Pré-Au-Lard lors de la dernière sortie avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Tant et si bien qu'elle était devenue ivre de tant de tissu et de tant de couleurs. Elle n'aimait pas porter de robe. Mais Ginny lui avait forcé la main, une fois de plus, en l'obligeant à acheter « cette parfaite petite robe en mousseline. » _J't'en foutrais de la mousseline_. Et puis de velours. Et du satin. Et de la soie. Et des frous-frous, aussi.

La seule chose qu'elle avait obtenue en retour était un mal de pieds colossal. Parce qu'il avait fallu choisir les chaussures. Ginny s'était presque étouffée lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si elle ne pouvait pas y aller en Converses. « En Converses ? Harry, t'entend ? Elle veut mettre des _Converses_ pour le _Bal_. » Harry avait vaguement répondu. Il s'en fichait pas mal, lui, de savoir si elle portait des Converses ou non. Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu y aller pieds nus et qu'il n'aurait rien vu. Mais Ginny lui avait explicitement recommandé de prendre les chaussures noires à talons hauts.

Elle a l'air ridicule dans cette robe noire. Et puis elle étouffe dans ce corset trop serré. _A quelle époque vit-on, nom d'un Scroutt _? Elle s'assoit sur les premières marches qu'elle trouve, se déchausse et lances la paire de talons hauts –_d'instruments de torture_- quelques mètres plus loin. Elle tente ensuite de délasser son corset. Mais elle n'y parvient pas.

Lassée, elle détacha ses cheveux, anéantissant des heures de travail minutieux. Lorsque Ginny l'avait coiffée, elle avait appris qu'il y avait une centaine de façons différentes de coiffer des cheveux. _Tu peux les crêper, les lisser, les gaufrer, les friser…_ Ce n'est pas ses cheveux qu'elle avait eut envie de gaufrer ce soir-là. Ginny l'avait sûrement prise pour une poupée vivante. Et le résultat était consternant. La seule chose sur laquelle elle avait été catégorique envers Ginny était : _pas de maquillage ou je mets des Converses, tu es prévenue._ Ginny avait rechigné et protesté. Mais elle estimait qu'elle en avait assez fait pour plaire à la jeune Weasley. Alors elle avait tenu bon.

Non, décidemment, Hermione détestait profondément les mondanités. Et puis il y avait eu Ron. Au fond, elle avait enduré cela pour lui. Les heures passées dans les boutiques. Les heures passées à se préparer. _Pour lui, qu'elle l'avait fait_. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvée à lui dire était : « Ca te change. » _Ca me change_ ? Elle avait cru s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Etait-il donc si maladroit ?

Ginny, elle, avait eu le droit à des compliments. De la part de tout le monde. Des tonnes de compliments. Cho, Lavande, Seamus, Harry, les sœurs Patil. Et elle, elle n'avait eu qu'un : _ça te change_. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas trouvée affreuse lorsqu'elle s'était vue dans le miroir. Certes, elle avait l'air absolument mal à l'aise et hors d'haleine, mais pour une fois, elle avait trouvé qu'elle avait un semblant d'allure. A croire que l'allure ne fait pas tout. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute, après tout ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas faite pour ce genre de choses ?

Des bruits de pas se font entendre à proximité d'elle. Elle est prise de cours et ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle décide de se relever et de ramasser ses chaussures avant de s'échapper discrètement. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'on l'interpelle. Elle fulmine en se retournant. A quelques mètres d'elle, Ron se tient, l'air hagard. Il a l'air désolé.

« - Pourquoi tu es partie ? demande-t-il. »

Sa chemise dépasse de son bas de smoking noir et sa cravate est mal nouée autour de son cou. Les manches de sa chemise blanche sont remontées et il tient sa veste sur son épaule. Il a presque l'air faussement élégant avec ses cheveux en bataille et son attitude débraillée. Un instant, elle oublie pourquoi elle lui en veut. Mais tout lui revient et elle fronce les sourcils. Elle voudrait croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine mais son corset l'oppresse trop.

« - Pourquoi je suis partie ? reprend-elle, déjà à bout de souffle. Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Par Merlin, aide-moi à défaire ma robe. halète-t-elle. »

Elle suffoque alors que Ron lui lance un regard interloqué et presque lubrique. Elle réalise alors à quel point cette situation est embarrassante. Elle sent ses joues rougir. Elle le fusille alors du regard et pose une main sur sa poitrine alors que l'air lui manque. Ron ne semble toujours pas comprendre et hausse un sourcil.

« - Bon dieu, Ron… J'étouffe ! Le corset ! »

Il semble réaliser brusquement ce qu'elle essaye de lui dire depuis cinq minutes. Il laisse machinalement tomber sa veste au sol et vient se placer derrière elle. Elle dégage alors son dos. Elle attend quelques instants mais rien ne se passe. Elle se tourne à moitié vers lui. Il semble totalement désemparé. Si elle en avait le souffle, elle le giflerait.

« - Il suffit de défaire le nœud. dit-elle à demi voix. »

Il acquiesce et tire maladroitement les ficelles de son corset. Lentement, elle sent la pression qui comprimait sa cage thoracique se relâcher. Elle inspire profondément, heureuse d'être libérée de cette cage de tissu. Elle reste quelques instants silencieuse à savourer ce moment. Elle replace ensuite se cheveux dans son dos. Puis elle réalise que Ron aussi, est silencieux. Elle se retourne pour lui faire face.

« - Merci, je suppose. murmure-t-elle, agacée. »

« - Je t'ai vexée, tout à l'heure ? dit-il du bout des lèvres, ignorant son ton froid. »

« - Tu crois ? réplique-t-elle. Enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance. Je vais me coucher. Bonne fin de soirée. »

Elle prend alors un pan de sa robe qui traîne au sol. Elle le contourne et le laisse seul au milieu du couloir. Mais elle ne tarde pas à réaliser qu'il la suit. Elle soupire et choisi de l'ignorer. Elle lui en veut et elle n'a pas le courage de lui parler. Mais il insiste et semble décidé à la raccompagner.

« - Je suis désolé. l'entend-elle murmurer dans son dos. C'est juste que… »

« - Que quoi, Ron ? s'exclame-t-elle en se retournant. Quoi ? »

« - Je n'ais pas trouvé les mots. »

« - Les mots pour dire quoi ? »

« - Rien. Oublie. Bonne nuit. dit-il alors qu'il fait ramasse sa veste et qu'il fait demi-tour. »

« - Pour dire quoi ! »

Elle se surprend à le suivre à son tour. Elle laisse tomber ses chaussures. Elle court presque pour le rattraper. Et elle tient tant bien que mal les pans de sa robe qui l'entravent. Il se retourne et elle le percute. Elle fulmine en silence et se recule. Il lui lance un regard empreint d'une lueur étrangement brillante. Il lui semble que son cœur s'essouffle un peu.

« - Tu es vraiment très belle. lâche-t-il. Encore plus que tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas quand tu attaches tes cheveux. Parce que cela ne te ressemble pas. Je n'aime pas lorsque tu cherches à ressembler à quelqu'un que tu n'ais pas. Et là, tout de suite, avec tes cheveux en bataille, ta robe trop longue qui tombe un peu et tes pieds nus tu es _belle_. »

Elle est soufflée et complètement décontenancée. Elle le regarde, incrédule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise _ça_. Et puis il s'approche. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle n'en a pas envie. Sa colère est oubliée. Il la prend doucement par la nuque et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur s'active dans sa poitrine. Elle étouffe et elle respire à la fois. Il l'embrasse, juste comme ça. Juste pour lui dire ce qu'il n'a pas su exprimer avec des mots. Et ça lui suffit amplement. C'est tendre. Il la prend dans ses bras et elle pose sa tête sur son torse. La soirée n'était pas si désastreuse, en fin de compte.

* * *

_Bon, alors, verdict ? J'espère ne pas avoir fait dans le cliché ou le "trop de guimauve tue la guimauve." x) Cet OS est le résultat d'une expérimentation. C'est en quelques sortes mon Frankenstein. x)_

Mel'.

.

.

.

Réponse aux reviews:

**Julie** : _Bon, alors s'il y a juste assez de guimauve, c'est un bon début. x) J'ai vraiment voulu les rendre aussi authentiques que possible en essayant d'éviter les clichés. Donc si ça t'a plu, c'est super. Merci pour ta review. :)_


End file.
